Taija
"...and the darkness met the light and they did battle in the heavens. From that battle the force of Power did swell and with it Life poured into Light and she was born. But Power also was given to Light's eternal foe and Darkness became that which is hated by life and it fled into Void and found his domain. Darkness encompassed it and blackened the night's light. Light vowed to destroy Darkness and it shall suffer and perish in holy fire." - The Morning Dawns Taija is the goddess of the Sun, and her light shines on the world giving it life. All life in the world exists from her warmth. She is the bringer of life and light and she allows things to grow. History Taija was one of the original deities of Galea and has provided her light for all time. Home Taija lives in Elysium. Her personal plane called The Solar Cidadel is a plane where the positive energy plane crosses into Elysium. This plane is high charged with light, healing fires, and positive energy, and over exposure can be dangerous to mortals. Relationships Taija is a member of the Light of Life pantheon. She is married to, and has a good standing relationship with Solus. Their daughter is Evriel. Taija has a rocky relationship with her brother Gaspar who freely grants power to whom he believes is deserving. This, of course, includes beings that sometimes oppose her directly. She maintains a friendship with some other divines that hold similar values. She frequently stands beside Joram against undead, the abominations of life. Labott and Taija both hold kindness as a virtue and often see eye to eye on many issues.. Her sworn enemy is Bhalphos, the god of darkness, but she also is enemies with gods whos portfolio includes undead, such as Hexen. Appearance and Emissaries Taija appears as a beautiful and radiant warrior. She holds her Ray of the Sun in one hadn and her other is out stretched slightly upwards towards the sky. She has long flowing blonde hair and brightly glowing yellow eyes. She can be seen wearing an ornate shining breastplate or royal robes adorned with symbols of the sun and light. Servants Positox and Firamox: Twin being of positive energy and fire, they guards the gates to Taija's realm. Church of Taija All in life is good. The warmth of the sun nurtures and heals. It helps all things grow and prosper. Without the loving light of Taija, the world will die. Live your life with a pure heart and always help those in need. Follow the laws of the land unless they interfere with helping the weak. Taija is the life giving mother of all. Abide by her love and light and she will grant life. The enemy is undead. All must purge these abominations. Their very existence is a front ot Taija. She is the epitome of the positive energy plane, and as such the direct enemy to undead. One must always go out of their way to destroy undead if opportunity presents its self and does not interfere greatly with the task on hand. Holidays 21 Taijar, Day of Light '''- The main holiday for the church of Taija is summer solstice when Taija's light can be seen for the longest in a day. '''21 Balpho, Darken Hunt - The day of the longest night, the winter solstice is seen in two varieties by the followrs of Taija and most of the world. This is a day to be feared, as the creatures of the night view it as a high holy day Worshipers and Clergy Clerics of Taija often wear bright white, yellow, or orange robes adorned with symbols of the sun. When in combat, they typically wear breastplate. Many clerics have blonde hair, or they bleach it and grow it out. Temples and Shrines The main temple of Taija is in Valis where the center of the Light of Light faith resides. All temples are built the same. Its walls are pure white marble and inside it is always as bright as if the sun was always shining. There is a pulpit for preaching under a giant dome that lets the sun in. Services always start at noon when the light of Taija is at its peak. Paladin Code *I shall be a beacon in the darkness, for the night holds many terrors. I am a bringer of hope. *My smile is light. When my day is bright, I bring that brightness to those around me. *She is the mother of life and so too shall I be a parent to the world, nurturing it and bring it wamth. I will always help those in need when I can. *I shall not doubt. We are all an extention of her light and I know that through her life giving light, all shall be saved. *All life is sacred. I shall not kill unless there is no other option. Murder is the worst of sins. *I will strike down all undead and those who perpetuate their unlife. With holy fire they shall be cleansed and the fire will burn away their sins. *Darkness is taint and corruption. Evil is the bane of life. I will smite the enemies of morality and goodness. The light shall free us from their lies. They shall burn eternally by Taija's holy fire. Holy Texts Taija's holy text is called The Morning Dawns. It is filled with sermons, prayers, and metaphors. Within are the Prayers of the Dawn and Dusk which dictate the prayers that are to be performed each morning and night when the sun rises and sets. The Holy Hour is a sermon within The Morning Dawns that provides instructions on worship during the noon hour when the sun is highest in the sky. Holy Relics Ray of the Sun - Said to be crafted from pure energy of the sun, the Ray is Taija's weapon. She sometimes gifts it to followers in the mortal realm when times are dire. It is said that the spear holds the power of the sun and it can be unleashed with the force to destroy armies. Magic Items Any item that grants light, such as sun rods, are commonly found in a temple of Taija. Also, items that help fight against undead can also be found there. Aphorism "Praise the Sun!" - A common phrase uttered, and sometimes shouted to the sky when good fortune has come someone's way. "May the fire of the sun consume." - A common battle cry, often uttered to an enemy who favors, or is undead. Traits Fueled by the sun: When you channel positive energy, you heal or deal 1 extra damage. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Fire Domain Category:Healing Domain Category:Sun Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Neutral Good Deity